marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Centino (Earth-1610)
Lucky, Rimshot, Brando, 'Shot | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , Genoshan Mutant Underground | Relatives = Spiral (ex-fiancé) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Savage Land; formerly Krakoa; Genosha | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 100 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Longshot has three fingers and a thumb on each hand. | Citizenship = Genoshan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist; former freedom fighter | Education = Unrevealed | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Presumably Genosha | Creators = Brian K. Vaughan; Stuart Immonen | First = Ultimate X-Men Vol 1 54 | Death = Ultimatum Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = When the African nation of Genosha passed a law forcing mutant citizens to leave the country a few years ago, Arthur "Longshot" Centino and his mutant girlfriend Spiral were among the few who remained, going underground to promote mutant rights. Longshot's dedication to mutant freedom and his growing hatred of non-powered humans led him to neglect Spiral, who eventually sought solace with Lord Joseph Scheele, a Genoshan politician sympathetic to the mutant cause. Finding them together Longshot was enraged and killed Scheele in a fury before Spiral knocked him unconscious. Hoping to protect Scheele's family from the scandal of her affair, Spiral took both Longshot and Scheele's body to a secluded area and left them there. Longshot was soon tried and sentenced to death for Scheele's murder. Longshot was forced to star in the Genoshan government's "Hunt for Justice" television program, overseen by media mogul Mojo Adams and his aide Major Domo, in which condemned mutants were killed on the neighboring island of Krakoa. Released on Krakoa to be hunted down, Longshot survived far longer than the average contestant, becoming a favorite of the viewing public. When the X-Men learned of "Hunt for Justice", Professor X sent Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Iceman, and Shadowcat to Genosha to investigate Longshot's case. Spiral attacked them, hoping to conceal her involvement with Scheele. Meanwhile, a second team of X-Men disobeyed Professor X's orders and flew to Genosha themselves to rescue Longshot; Dazzler, Colossus, and Nightcrawler fought Arcade, a notorious gamesman selected to kill Longshot. Longshot helped the X-Men defeat Arcade, and they befriended him. However, they soon discovered that their teammate Angel had been captured and was going to be executed unless Longshot surrendered. When Nightcrawler teleported them all into Adams's studio to rescue Angel, Longshot attacked Adams and Domo in a fit of hatred but was restrained by Dazzler. Shortly afterward, his rescuers helped Longshot escape Genosha in a small boat. By that time, Cyclops's team had learned from Spiral that Longshot had indeed killed Scheele. The X-Men brought Spiral to the United States to start a new life. Longshot fled to the Savage Land, where he was captured by the Ultimates' Scarlet Witch, after S.H.I.E.L.D. was anonymously tipped off to his location. Taken to the Triskelion, he escaped his cell during Magneto's jailbreak, saving the life of the X-Man Angel en route by breaking the neck of the psychotic cyborg Deathstrike. He then aided Magneto in evading security, becoming the terrorist's newest follower. When the death of Charles Xavier was announced, the news reached Magneto's latest stronghold. Longshot, still bearded from his time on the run, was seated on his own low stool at Magneto's right hand side, suggesting that the sociopathic young mutant held special favor with the Master of Magnetism. If Longshot did have special favor with Magneto, it didn't last long as he was tortured and killed in the Savage Land under orders from Magneto during the Ultimatum event. | Powers = Probability Manipulation: Longshot can alter probabilities to affect people, objects, or events around him in ways that benefit his survival and goals; his right eye glows when he exercises this ability. He has hollow bones, making him significantly lighter than he appears and contributing to his extraordinary agility and fighting prowess. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = He customarily carries a knife or razor blades as weapons. | Notes = *Unlike the mainstream version of Longshot, the Ultimate versions probability powers are not affected by his mood or having a negative temperament. | Trivia = * Longshot despises normal human beings; he regularly uses the epithet 'flatscan' when referring to them, introducing the term to the Ultimate universe. * It should be noted that Longshot may be bi-sexual due to the fact that he flirted with Colossus but was also previously engaged to Spiral. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Longshot#Ultimate_Longshot | Links = * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Longshot_(Ultimate) }} Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Ultimatum casualties Category:Bisexual Characters